


Antennae Are for Petting

by Katarik



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: D/s, M/M, Present Tense, pain play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-14
Updated: 2011-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-14 18:20:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katarik/pseuds/Katarik





	Antennae Are for Petting

The floor of Galvatron's throne room is dented where Cyclonus is standing. His weight has bent the metal -- it is accustomed to Cyclonus being at his Lord's side.

Cyclonus wishes everything else would learn as quickly as the metal. But he has no objections to teaching everything that Cyclonus is supposed to be exactly where he is, standing a step below his Lord's throne as Galvatron, quiet today, watches his Decepticons work.

He has no objections at all to doing so while his Lord is petting his antennae idly, pinching the sensitive tips between his powerful fingers, metal crumpling under a particularly hard squeeze.

The pain his Lord gives him is better than any pleasure from another source, and when Galvatron tugs Cyclonus shifts backwards towards the throne, dropping down to one knee to offer his Lord a better reach. Galvatron's fields flick approval over him, sparking in the contorted tips of his antennae.

His Lord's mood may change in the space between one step and another, but right now Cyclonus is permitted to send back pleasure, delight, his utter and unchanging submission as his Lord laughs and squeezes his antennae harder.

The other Decepticons look away.

Cyclonus smiles.


End file.
